


Adventures in Closeness

by dinah95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dick acquisition, F/M, For once Tony holds his tongue, Humor, Romance, Vision feels like a real boy, Wanda and Vizh have a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Also known as, Adventures in Acquiring a D*ck. Wanda and Vision explore the more intimate aspects of their relationship.





	Adventures in Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on something else, but this got finished instead. Whoops. Oh, well. Let me know if you enjoy it! It’s edited only by my tired eyes, so I apologize for any typos.

He’s always been honest with Wanda. So when she kisses him for the first time, after the moment has settled a bit and she is nestled against his chest, he is sure to tell her:

“I do not have a penis.”

He is later informed that that sort of information is best saved for a different time. But honesty and candidness are deeply ingrained into his being. Wanda, however, is used to his disposition and has even come to admire it. 

So she just responds with: “I figured as much. That’s fine. We will find ways to please each other. I am not worried.” And she leaned up and kissed him once more. 

Together they learn what works best for them. They learn that if he makes her orgasm while their minds are connected, he experiences a sort of release as well. They try oral sex (completely lovely for both of them, nothing makes her come quite as hard as his tongue buried deep in her), fingering (he finds the texture of her inner walls fascinating and comfortable to touch), “frotting” (her straddling his thigh, grinding rhythmically as they make out), and toys. 

Toys really do change the game. They try vibrators, which Wanda does quite like. But it’s an average-sized, flesh-colored strap-on that she likes the most. 

Vision has heard the criticism and gossip the press puts forward. They call him a robot. They say he is not a man. Or if he somehow qualifies as a man to them, then he is a faulty one. But they do not know him. He doesn’t feel like less of a man. Especially not when Wanda straddles him so perfectly and rides him hard. When she scratches his chest, desperate for release. When he feels her wetness leak around the fake cock and pool onto his groin. When he can feel the shudder of her strong muscles beneath her skin and taste the sweat on her. When she feels safe enough around him enough to let her guard down completely and let go. He could never feel like less of a man when she trusts him so implicitly.

No, in those moments he feels the most human and manly that he ever has. 

As lovely as it is to feel her orgasm secondhand and ride the sensations with her, he does wonder what a human male feels leading up to and during release. He voices this to Wanda, first assuring her that he is more than content with their sexual relationship. Then he goes on to say: 

“I would like to see if Mr. Stark could build a prosthetic penis for me to feel the sensations of male orgasm.”

Wanda is at first worried by the idea of allowing Tony have any peek into their personal lives. But she is ultimately supportive of Vision’s quest. 

—————————————

Tony looks at both of them. Wanda is standing a little too stiffly to be anything other than embarrassed. Vision looks unaffected by the topic at hand. “You want me to make you a fake dick with biofeedback circuited right to your super brain?”

Vision nods. 

Tony grins. “Well, why didn’t you ask sooner? Can’t have Little Red going unsatisfied.”

Wanda scoffs at the genius’ antics. “He’s been doing just fine without, thank you very much.” She feels a hot flush rising, unbidden, to her face. Tony’s grin gets larger, but he wisely doesn’t ask. He’s already aware that he’s hardly Wanda’s favorite person. 

“So, what size do you want? Average? Hulk-sized? Or a surprise? Do we want it permanently affixed to Vision’s body? Or a dick-in-a-box type situation? I’m not here to judge.” Tony is still smirking, eyes dancing mischievously. He’s enjoying this far too much. 

“That is Vision’s choice. It is his body, after all.” Wanda looks to the synthoid. Vision knows she truly would be alright with anything he chooses. He is lucky to have a partner who is so accepting and kind. 

“Well, you should have input, too. It is for both of us. I want for it to be pleasant to you.” They both hear Tony coo, but they ignore him. They’re used to his antics. Besides, they know for all his bravado, he will never tell anyone about this. Except maybe Bruce. 

Wanda is definitely blushing as she says, “maybe a bit bigger than our toy.” 

Vision nods, thinking. “So around 7 inches length and 1 ½ inches girth?” 

Tony lets out a low whistle. “That sounds like a nice, solid dick. Lots of fun to be had with that.”

Wanda rolls her eyes, but nods. “That would be...good.” 

“Alright kiddos. Leave me to it. I’ll keep you posted on the comings,” Tony cackles to himself.

 

———————————-—

Vision chooses not to have the prosthetic permanently affixed because: “penises seem to be quite a hindrance to battle.”

Wanda is content with his choice. She is fascinated the first time she sees him put it on. It is much like their strap-on toy in that it has a harness. But the penis itself matches Vision’s skin tone, which she likes quite a bit. 

She reaches out to touch it. Her fingers graze from glans to root. 

Vision hisses. 

“Okay?” Wanda implores. 

Vision nods shakily. “Unexpected. But very pleasant. You may continue if you’d like.” He is secretly very eager to be under Wanda’s skillful hands. He knows she will show him great pleasure. 

Wanda wraps a loose fist around the cock, pumping gently once. Vision squirms like a teenager. Wanda grins. She moves her hand again, and again, and again. 

He comes. 

Vision chokes on his breath and feels the orgasm sudden and hot. It is different than how Wanda experiences orgasm. It is less of a gradual buildup. It feels like an eruption of light from his very center. He enjoys it very much. 

“I wonder what your refractory time will be.” 

Wanda does not look displeased by his premature orgasm, so he does not bother feeling ashamed. This body is still so new, and this untrained part knows no better. 

She begins pumping once more, and the cock comes back to life within a minute. 

“I never thought I’d say this,” Wanda says, grinning, “but I’m going to have to thank Stark.” 

————————————-—-

They both become a bit obsessed with his new limb. For the first few days they barely leave their room unless its for food or a meeting. Three days are designated for a mission in Cambodia that separates them. Once Wanda gets back, however, she is a bit bruised but 100% eager to continue their experimentation. 

“There is something I would like to try.” Wanda sinks to her knees on the ground before him. She looks stunning even from this new angle. Vision knows what is going to happen, and his breath hitches. He watches her lick her lips, watches as her tongue peeks out to swipe over his glans. “I thought about doing this the whole time I was away. Don’t know why I didn’t try it before I left. I got distracted so many times thinking about this, it got dangerous.” She exhales a laugh before kissing his tip. 

Vision shivers from head to toe. He throws his head back in instant pleasure, hand going to rest atop Wanda’s head. Her hair curls tightly into his fingers as he unconsciously makes a fist. He accidentally yanks a bit, but Wanda only moans. The pleasure curls from the base of his spine and all the way up to his neck and fingers. It’s enthralling. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. In a moment of insanity, he looks down to watch. 

Wanda’s lips are stretched around him, swollen and damp. Her hands are wrapped around the part of him not in her mouth, ringed fingers against his purplish flesh. 

“Ohhhhhh, Wanda please.” He whimpers, a noise he’s 100% sure he’s never made before. She hums, removes her mouth for a moment only to lick him from base to tip while making eye contact. 

He comes right then and there. As he produces no seminal fluid, his orgasm is purely sensation. It is still spectacular. 

When he comes back around to awareness, Wanda lets go of his softened penis gently. “I like this very much.”

Vision pulls her up, holds her tight to his body and snakes a hand into her yoga pants. She is damp and wanting. “I enjoy it as well, darling.”

She clings to his biceps as he works her over, as his fingers curl _juuuuust _right to make her moan. He buries his face in her hair, breathes her in, and lets his thumb play on her clit. She shudders, and he smiles. They each know how to make the other feel amazing. He loves it. It’s a gift he never thought would be afforded to someone - _something _like him.____

____———————————-——-_ _ _ _

____It is a few days later when Wanda is healed enough to resume their sexual relationship fully._ _ _ _

____She rides him hard, tests the limits of her endurance as she makes him sit back and take it. She works her thighs and gluteals and back while biting her lip and clutching his chest. Her nails scratch at him involuntarily when she hits a particularly sensitive spot inside._ _ _ _

____“Ooh, oh god.” Wanda is winded and red-faced. He looks up at her and sees the hungry desperation in her eyes. He lifts his knees and plants his feet on the mattress, the motion knocking her forward. She groans out at the change in angle as she catches herself on her palms. She shoves her forearms under his neck and leans in close as she works her hips hard against his. “So good, fuck.” Vision loves when she’s lost control enough to curse. He kisses her neck, her sweaty face and any other skin he can reach as he thrusts up into her. “Ah! Oh Vizh, please,” she cries out, letting him take over and slam upwards. Her arms are banded behind his head, fingers scrabbling for purchase as she cries out against his rapid, fierce movements. He can feel the heave of her chest against his own, the rub of her erect nipples on his vibranium pectorals, her hot breath against his neck. Her hair is a mess around her head, flowing riotously over onto him. All he can smell is her, and it’s the best scent he’s ever experienced._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” Vision grinds out between clenched teeth as he feels Wanda’s scarlet consciousness reach for his. She intertwines their minds completely. He can feel how close she is, how happy she is to be with him like this, how much she loves him, how loved she feels in return, how sexy she feels being on top of him._ _ _ _

____And then she breaks. Wanda presses her forehead to his, crying out open-mouthed against his lips, eyes clenched shut. He loves watching her come undone. The wide, dazed, relieved smile that crosses her face when her orgasm tapers always makes him go hot inside - possessive and desperate. He is the only one who makes her feel this way._ _ _ _

____“Love you, Vizh. Feel so good, honey.” Wanda moves against him with a renewed energy, her inner walls fluttering suggestively. “Please come for me,” she whispers against his temple as she runs a hand over his chest and down to where they’re joined. She teases him with her warm fingers, then moves them to her clit. She pushes back and sits up a bit so he can watch her touch herself as her breasts move before his face. Vision feels so close to coming that he can taste it. He reaches up and tweaks one of her nipples, relishing the way Wanda shudders, faltering for a moment. “Vizh, oh fuck, honey I love you so much.” She bites her lip and shivers, signifying another orgasm. Vision yanks her down, holds her tight to him and comes, trembling with the intensity of it._ _ _ _

____They both lay there, her sweaty chest plastering her to him. Wanda is breathing so heavily that under different circumstances he’d be worried for her health. While Vision can’t become out of breathe or tired, per-se, he does feel worked over. Wanda is somewhat insatiable, and he loves meeting her every need with a similar fervency._ _ _ _

____Her heart rate and breathing normalize. He kisses her forehead and helps her ease her legs from wrapped around his waist. When she winces, he massages her hips and thighs, gently soothing the tenseness away. She rests between his legs exhaustedly. Their minds are still connected. He can feel her consciousness drifting, sense how her thoughts are not words. Rather, they are colors and quiet sensations._ _ _ _

____“I assume the appendage is your favorite part of me, then?” Vision teases, lightly brushing his fingers up and down her spine. She shivers. He pulls a blanket over her and brushes her hair from her face._ _ _ _

____Wanda props her chin on his chest lazily, wide-eyed. “No, honey,” she murmurs, “this is my favorite part.” She leans forward and kisses his Mind Stone, their powers each singing at the contact._ _ _ _


End file.
